Hylia's Day
by RandomButLoved
Summary: It's the first Hylia's Day since the Goddess's Mission, but not everything is as festive as the residents of Skyloft wish for it to be. Link has lost the happiness he normally has at this time of year, and Zelda is determined to find out why – no matter what happens to either of them. All he needs to do is talk, and yet talking is much easier said than done. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1: Broken

_**Author's Note:**_ Alright, so here's my new story for the holiday season. I've been working on it all of December so I hope that you will like it. It will be rushed for a lot of it because for me it's Christmas Eve Eve and I still need to do Sealed Beneath The Waves that I'll upload tomorrow :3 Still, please enjoy the Zelink that loads love!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Hylia's Day

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 1: Broken

(Zelda's POV)

"It's only five days until Hylia's Day, Link! Aren't you excited?" I plop down next to Link by the bonfire. Every year the Goddess – or I – will bless this Realm with the gift of snow, the white flakes that fall from the sky when the water vapour (I believe it says in the Ancient Texts) freezes in the air. The pure colour gives a sense of hope and light that brings good attitudes to success and prosperity; which I haven't learnt because I am the Goddess Reborn at all. . .

And yet here we are after everything that we have been through, sitting on blankets around a massive camp-fire we set up in the Plaza every year; excited as ever because of the fact that I never thought that I would be back in time for any sort of celebration like Hylia's Day, nor at all if Link wasn't there to be my Hero.

Kina walks around with mugs of hot pumpkin soup which we both take gladly. "I don't know." He responds, taking a sip out of the mug. "I'm just not feeling the buzz this year." I snuggle closer to comfort him. "I'm honestly fine, Z. It's been almost two months since Demise was eradicated; everything's okay, isn't it?" I wince at a pang of pain through my core at the name of the Demon King. It happens every time I hear it, just so I don't forget who I am – I suppose.

I sit up again, taking a sip, and remark: "I know but this is your favourite time of year. I thought that the festivities would brighten your mood. It normally does."

"I'm not in a mood, Z. I'm perfectly fine." I send him a look. He rolls his eyes, which I smirk at. "Really, I'm absolutely fine. Stop worrying about me when there's nothing to worry about." He laughs when I huff with defeat. We sip our drinks for while, watching everyone else around the camp-fire. Kukiel is having a snowball, as we've called them, fight with Cawlin; said boy actually having a smile, no a ___grin_, on his face as he does so instead of holding onto his daily glum look. Link says he is different because he had his heart broken by Karane so he found more things to occupy him instead of love.

Speaking of Karane, her and Pipit are kissing on the opposite side of the fire – the silhouettes of them looking beautiful through the flames. Then there's Groose off to the left of us, ___finally_ not using up his time with me and instead using it up with the Item Check woman from the Bazaar. I think her name is Peatrice. They got together after Link introduced them to each other when we finally returned to Skyloft, which was a lot of pressure off me.

I smile at Stritch behind Groose and Karane, chasing Starry Fireflies like his usual bug-loving self. He's mature like an adult, yet acts like a child when he is around or speaks about bugs; even if someone ___else __t_alks about insects. I see Father and the three Instructors off to the right, chatting happily now that I'm hope and everyone is safe. He wasn't happy when I told him about staying on the Surface forever, so I said that I would visit as much as I could.

"What do you want for Hylia's Day?" Link asks quite suddenly, even if his words are appropriate for the time. "I should really start pulling my weight gift-wise."

I poke him with a giggle. "You've already pulled your weight when I needed you, and you know that no matter what you give me I'll love it." He smiles and laughs, taking another sip of his drink. "Wait, you shouldn't be getting anything at all anyway. You've given me the best gift that you have ever since we became friends—this time ___ten years ago_!"

"Wow." He agrees. "I never thought that it was _that_ long. I should have remembered, really."

I roll my eyes. "Shut-up, you. If I'm _the_ Goddess and I forgot then how can I expect someone with a smaller brain capacity to remember that?" I try to joke, but Link doesn't take it in that way. He stays silent, an uncomfortable vibe in the air now. "Hey, I'm still _your_ Zelda. I've just got Hylia's memories, that's all."

"Yeah." He replies. "But all I can think of is the time that we first met and how I'm never going to get that back again." He places his mug on the blanket and rises. He steps into the small layer of snow and slowly walks back to the Knight Academy looming in the distance.

I turn and call out to him, although he doesn't hear me or he doesn't want to listen; which hurts, to be quite honest. I stare at the footsteps that are gradually masked by the snowfall, watching as his form is overtaken by shadows and transformed into a silhouette. I silently spin back around and slump to the floor, debating whether to follow him or not as I remember the moment that he was just speaking about before he left so quickly. . .

* * *

_I ran and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I would __**not**__ be a victim to spending time with Groose whatsoever! He just did not get the fact that I only wanted to be friends, not hugging every second and . . . kissing. Ugh! I kept going for as long as possible, slowing as I hid behind the Bazaar; feeling a whoosh of wind and a call of my name as he passed._

_I sighed deeply, running down a flight of steps and— __"You're good at dodging these, son. But can you throw any back at me?" I halted when I heard laughing and the sound in addition to the sight of snowballs whizzing past my face. __**What's going on?**_

_In answer to this, I watched as a figure dived behind the tree nearest to the Knight Academy – my home since I was born. I thought I recognised them. I watched as Alfonzo, the father of a boy named Link, creeping up to the said tree and knocking the other figure to the floor when they leapt out of hiding with a snowball. "__You caught me!" The figure, who seemed to be a boy, laughed and dropped the snowball onto the ground. "How did you find me?"_

"_A Master never reveals his secrets." Alfonzo paused. "Come on, let's get back to Mallara before it starts getting dark, Link." Link nodded before walking slightly behind to watch the scenery as they headed back to the house they shared with Mallara and her only son: Pipit._

"_Zelda!" I turned sharply to find Groose looking around by the steps leading up to the Statue of the Goddess wildly. I gasped slightly and dashed off, not wanting to be anywhere near him to dampen my already happy-_

_I crashed into something and fall to the floor, my impact cushioned by something warm and soft. I snapped open my eyes that I never knew were closed to find that boy beneath me; his eyes . . . also closed. "Oh, I'm **so** sorry!" His eyes slowly opened and locked onto me. He opened his mouth to speak, only for his father to cut in._

_"__I think you should look where you're going next—ah, Zelda, it's you." Link's father remarked, moving over to help me up. "Still, you must have been in a hurry to crash into that day-dreamer. Is something wrong?"_

_____I giggled and allowed myself to be aided to my feet. "Yep, I was. I was running away from Groose. I swear that he really **really** likes me for some strange reason. But I don't like him, and he just doesn't get it!"_

_Alfonzo laughed deeply. "I've seen the way he looks at you. Who could resist somebody as beautiful as ever, though?" He glanced at his son, who had only just got himself up and excluded himself from the conversation. "I am surprised that you and my son haven't been good friends yet."_

_I blushed and looked over at the younger boy. "We don't really speak, to be honest. He's quite quiet."_

"_That, I know." Link let out a smile at that. He must have known that it was the truth, after all. "Well, why don't you two spend some time together. I'm sure that your parent wouldn't mind if you stayed out a little longer. I can tell him for you."_

_I smiled. "Yes, I think that would be lovely."_

_Alfonzo smiled. "Alright, I'll see you two later then." He hugged Link one last time before heading off "home". I turned to the quiet boy with a smile, earning nothing but silence from him._

"_Hey." She said uncomfortably. "I know you're name, and I'm Zelda if you didn't know." I paused. "I really am sorry for falling on top of you. Groose is . . . incredibly annoying." Link couldn't help but laugh, which sent happiness through me. **A smile!** "There we go!" I held my hand out. "Nice to meet you."_

_He smiled back and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you t—AH!" I smirked as I pulled on his hand and skipped through the snow, dragging him down the pathway so quickly that he almost fell over. __I looked all around at the fascinating island. The way the flakes of snow floated down and dissolved into the snow. The way the sky would turn from a bright blue to be dyed a deep grey. The way that the happy vibe and good spirits would still carry in into a white abyss-like season._

"_You better get used to this if we're gonna be friends, Link!"_

* * *

When Karane's voice snaps me out of my memory recall, I force a smile upon my face when she inquires me on my Link had left so quickly before. "Oh, he just had something to do." She forces a smile too and hugs me. "You better watch out, K. I've still got Pumpkin Soup in my hands and it might go all over you!" She giggles and pulls away. "Nothing got on you, it's fine."

"Good." She says simply before pausing. "Still, Link didn't look happy when he left and neither did you. Are you sure that you're alright? You've been so different since you came home."

I place my mug on the ground and hug her properly. "We're fine, Karane. He's just stressed, I think." _Just tell her._ "Link doesn't believe that we're ever going to be friends like we were before our destiny took place after the Wing Ceremony." She pulls away, her mouth in an "O" shape. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I just can't help but feel like I need to prove him wrong now."

"You do that." Karane tells me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "You go and look for him. Kina might know where he is as she's been on her feet all night, bless her heart." I smile and nod. "I'd love to help but. . ."

I grin. "You don't want to leave him, I know. Just go off with him and I'll try to find Link." She hugs me one last time before slumping back next to Pipit, feeling uncomfortable when he looks at me while she's talking. Anyway, I move over to Kina; who's just finished taking some mugs off of the Instructors. "Hey, Kina." She turns with her usual smile. "Have you seen Link? I know he went off but Karane said that you may know where he is."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zelda. I honestly don't know, but I can help you look for him if you would like."

I smile and praise her. "Thank-you, that would be great." I look around. "I'll check the waterfall. You never know."

"And I'll check the Sta—oh, it's gone now. I'll check the Academy." I nod and walk off, smiling when she calls: "Good luck!" and I take a deep breath as I wonder how on the Surface I can make this up to Link. I mean, our relationship got stronger during the Goddess's Mission. Well, I _thought_ that it did anyway. As I draw away from the camp-fire in search of him, I can't help but hold back cold tears as I disappear into the night.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ It's sad, I know, but it will be better by the end it :3 I promise, despite the sad reference that I just made! Anyway, better edit the rest of them now!

~RandomButLoved~


	2. Chapter 2: Pagophobia

_**Author's Note:**_ Are you ready for another installation of Hylia's Day. I Goddess-damn hope so! Anyway, so this chapter is rather random but isn't in a way. It explores more about life in Skyloft around the time of Hylia's Day and the one thing that you either love or hate depending on the situation. What is it, you may ask? Well, you'll just have to see!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Hylia's Day

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 2: Pagophobia

(Link's POV)

It isn't long after I leave the camp-fire that the fireworks begin to go off and the snowfall slows. Gondo made these weird explosives that shoot off into the sky and explode into a rain of magnificent colours. It's better at night, we know that, but ever since I stupidly bought that conversation up with Zelda just has put me out of the mood for the fireworks and festivities.

And here I am, back in my room. Alone. Well, I'm used it after having being alone for the Goddess's Mission and a lot of my life before that. Yes, I have friends and people who are like family to me – but they don't know what I've been through, especially on the Surface. And with how easily I can hide those things away, they aren't going to be finding out.

I watch the messy mound of unfinished gifts for a while, telling myself how much I want to get them done before Hylia's Eve only for me just to push the thoughts to the back of my mind. I don't know how long this goes on for, but what I do know is that my eyes are drooping when I hear a knock at my door. It must be late.

I snap my gaze over to the door, finding Kina stepping inside with her plate for holding food tucking tightly under her arm. "There you are. I thought you'd be asleep by now." I laugh, though it sounds unintentionally forced. "Zelda's been looking all over for you. She's coming to the Academy to find you in a few minutes."

"Thanks Kina." I reply simply, hoping that she'll just leave as kind as she is – my hopes don't reach Hylia in time, however. She moves inside and slowly shuts the door. "Do you need something?" What else can I say when she's not going to leave me be?

She smiles. "Yes, I want to know at what point in your life which you believed taking everything out on yourself was going to help you. And I am not the only one who wants to know your answer."

"I don't do that." I lie, taken back by her random words. "What would make you think that?"

"Well," She huffs. "because you always do it. Someone gets hurt, it's your fault. Someone is in danger, it's your fault. I could keep going on but I want an answer, and so does everyone else that's worrying about you." I am truly taken back by her words. Not because they are so sudden, but because of how true they are. Yes, I always do it; yet I never thought that it was so obvious to everyone around me.

I look away. "You shouldn't be worried about me. I can handle myself." I tense when I feel pressure against my hand and turn my gaze up to see her kneeling at my side.

"Look, Zelda told me a little about what you had face down there." _She knew that I didn't want others to know. How could she go behind my back like that?_ "And I promised," A pang of pain shoots through my heart at the memory. "that I wouldn't tell a soul because you don't want others to know."

I can't help but say: "Then why would she tell someone in the first place? That's how things get around."

"Us girls trust each other with our lives, and don't forget that Zelda's going through a lot too with you. But she can't bottle things up as easily as you can." _She has a point. . ._ "Anyway, talking about it helps. I know that a lot more than most here. If you ever need to talk, even about anything other than the Goddess's Mission, then you know where I am."

And with a sudden hug from her, she finally leaves me to myself so her words can sink in. _I've been so stupid_, I think to myself. _I have only been thinking about myself instead of everyone else who is worried about—Goddess Hylia, Kina was right after all. . ._ My eyes soon fall back onto the presents that I still haven't finished, knowing this time that I must complete soon.

* * *

I work all the way through the night, and spend hours on the Surface now that Crimson can fly through the night to get supplies. And by the time the daylight shines through, I'm lying against the frame of my bed; too tired to move onto the sheets with all of the supplies on top of me. I'm used to working through the night but not like—

"Link, come on! You've got to get up and help us get the decorations up around the island!" My drooping eyelids snap open at Pipit's voice. _Oh yeah . . . I said that I'd help. Geez, why did I pick **now** to start going through gift-making?_ I sigh and push myself up onto my feet, dragging my feet along the ground as I meet him outside the Academy. "Nice to see you're up early for once."

I playfully shove him. "You don't know what I've done."

"Yeah, Karane was telling me. You're really worrying us." I look up at him, confused. And then it clicks. _About last night. . ._ "You aren't on about that, are you?" I shake my head. It soon clicks for him. "Have you decided to get Hylia's Day gifts together as well? 'Cause you aren't alone on that one." I smile and spot the many boxes full of lanterns off to my left on the steps.

"Better get started, huh?"

I huff and grab a box, tucking it under my arm. "You okay?"

"Fine." I toss back, walking off and getting ready to wake myself up so I can get all of these decorations up before it's midday.

* * *

I sit on the bank of the semi-frozen lake. It does look a lot better when it's not entirely frozen just because you can see the water still moving underneath the ice. All of the kids are skating along the ice. "Ice Skates" are another of Gondo's creations. There shoes with slivers of metal beneath them that help you, well, skate along the ice. I'm wearing them now, but after an . . . incident a while back, I'm trying to overcome the fear of ice with no prevail.

Not all of the "kids" are on the ice, though. Most of the Academy students are on there now that the decorations are up. Groose and Peatrice are skating together, hugging tightly. Pipit and Karane are doing the same, and Zelda is . . . coming towards me. "Hey, Link!" She chirps. "Come and skate with me!"

"I'm fine, Z." I say, trying to avoid explaining myself over last night. "I'm not into ice after that incident with Groose." _"I want to break the ice between us, shrimp. **Literally**."_ I shudder at the thought and rise, turning away from her and moving away from the lake. "You know what, I might just stay away from ice in general. I better go back to the—"

"But I want to have it like the old days." My tense form relaxes as I pivot back around to her, a sad expression on her face. "I want to try and make a change for the better." She says, a grin on her face. "I won't push you off of anything, I just want to help you overcome your pagophobia." She sees my face and skates over to the bank, grabbing my hand. "Pagophobia means the fear of ice. I had it when you got hurt too, but I'm over it now as you can see."

I shake my head. "I'm honestly fine, Z. I'll just try when the lake is fully frozen." She sends me a look. "Okay, so I've said that every year but it's the truth this ye-AR!" She drags me onto the half-frozen ice, adrenaline coursing through me when the metal slivers take impact against the lake. "Look, this isn't alright. I don't want to go anywhere near ice and—"

"And yet you're on it." She stops, smiling at the death-grip that I have on her. "Don't look so pale-faced! Groose isn't going anywhere near you since he realised how incredible you are." My cheeks flush. "That helped." I shake my head, only to quickly realise where I am and panic. "Look down." I don't. "_Link_, _look down_."

And when I do, the panic leaves me and I grow more relaxed. "I-I'm on the ice." My grip on her doesn't falter, however. I watch the ice beneath me closely, just to make sure. I open my mouth to say more when I— "_Watch out_!" I grab her and leap off to the left, slamming against the ice as thick cracks open a hole in the lake where we were just standing.

I force myself to my feet, hoisting Zelda to her feet too and pulling her across the lake as fast as I can. I'm no good at skating, but she helps to support me as the entire lake starts cracking up. Adrenaline starts up again when I start stumbling. The stumbling gets worse as the bank by Kukiel's house, and the openings in the lake get larger as I note everyone safely getting onto the bank.

And then everything happens at once. I feel myself being thrown backwards, only for me to do one last things before I fall. I grab Zelda and shove her onto the bank just in time before my back hits the lake rather harshly and . . . I feel the ice briskly breaking-the ice beneath me bails out, and it's only milliseconds after I've hit the lake that I feel myself fall through – hitting my head against some ice on the way, the blow from it sending my vision fuzzy and dark. I try to move yet nothing works – I just feel so—

Something strong grabs me and pulls my upwards, even though they feel rather far away. Their cry is blocked by the water surrounding us, the same water that I feel is entering my system. I wish I had just left when Zelda had asked me to go skating over the lake. Still, I may not have been there to help her get off in the lake in time if I—

I break the surface of the water, air flowing back into me faster than I fell. I try to open my eyes, only for bright lights to blind me; so I let my eyes shut as I hit the bank. I lie on my front, breathing in the sweet air as the wind picks up and I begin shaking like crazy. "Link? Are you okay?" I slowly open my eyes, forcing myself to withstand the brightness shrouding my vision.

I groan as I find her hand and hold it. "Uh-huh." She pulls me up so I can see her and everyone else around us. Water droplets cascade down her hair and onto the snowy ground.

"You look so cold." She says quietly, her eyes sad. "We need to get you inside." She starts to help me up, only I stop her before she can get me too far from the ground. "Are you alright?" She queries once more, but I don't answer this time. Instead, I hold her cheek and kiss her full on the lips. She hesitates, I feel it, yet she briskly relaxes.

Okay, it's not like we haven't kissed before. Our first kiss was after she was awakened in the Sealed Temple in the present. I wanted to when the ancient seal was first created but . . . well, I was too late like in the Earth Temple. Anyway, the second time was after the eradication of Demise and she managed to survive having her soul taken away. And here we are now, those memories flash behind closed eyes.

"You really should get inside." She whispers after drawing away for air. "You're shivering so badly. . ." Her eyes turn sad once more, as if the kiss never happened. She somehow notes my thoughts. "Thank-you for saving my life, Link . . . _again_. I will never know how to thank you." This is one of the only times that I've actually smiled without it being forced.

I let her help me to my feet. "I love you." I barely form the words as a whisper, avoiding eye-contact from everyone else as this moment belongs to only Zelda and I.

"I know, Link." She whispers back, hugging me tightly. "And I love you too. I never know where I would be without you." I with-hold saying: _"On the Surface without a Soul"_ as she leads me off back to the Academy.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Yes, pagophobia is a real thing! I was going to do another past-thing here where Zelda got hurt and she woke up on Hylia's Day as if it was a miracle or not but I started writing it and added Groose into it and . . . well, it became this! Anyway, only a few chapters left now; I hope that you're enjoying this festive season so far!

~RandomButLoved~


	3. Chapter 3: Flames

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, back again. I really hope that you guys are liking it and I just hope that it isn't too rushed. The parts in two provinces are really fast-paced but I didn't want to have to write them on Christmas Eve – only Sealed Beneath The Waves/one thing so I can concentrate on that only. Sorry!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Hylia's Day

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 3: Flames

(Zelda's POV)

"What? You shouldn't be going anywhere like the Surface in your condition!" I almost shout stubbornly at him. I soften straight away, resting my hand on his cheek. "You're still sick. I don't it to get worse so close to Hylia's Day." Link has been inside for two whole days and all of this morning since the skating incident because of sickness. I've tended to him the entire time, trying to make up for everything that he has done for me with little things.

He huffs. "Look, I'm fine now. And besides, it's not like I don't know any secret ways out of here." I tilt my head, raising my eyebrow. "Yeah . . . I had some free time to use up." I shake my head. "But seriously, I heal up quickly and I need to get these gifts sorted by tonight. It is Hylia's Eve."

"Yes but—" I halt with a look from him. "I can't stop you, can I?"

He grins. "Nope, but you can come with me if you're _that_ worried about me." I smile and hug him, growing concerned when he starts coughing. "I'm fine." He stutters between coughs. "D-Don't worry." As much as he tries to comfort me, it does not succeed one bit. "Actually, as much as I don't want to, I could use some help." He pauses. "I heard that Hylia is good with the bow. Are you the same, being one and all?"

"Yeah." I mumble. "I'm alright. I think I showed you when we went food collecting once."

He pulls away. "My bad." He replies simply. "You can borrow the Sacred Bow that I got then. Bring whatever you need to." When we are usually travelling between the Sky Realm and Hylia's, he tells me everything that I need and more. He's changing before me . . . and it's all my fault. And to support this even more, he just leaves his room, mumbling something about the bow as he does so, leaving me alone for once in three days.

I sit on the chair by his desk for a while, letting everything sink in. _"All I can think of is the time that we first met and how I'm never going to get that back again."_ He had said to me so long ago – well, a few days. I've always known that things have changed a lot for him to cope with yet I thought that he was able to do the impossible. _He bottles things up, Zelda. There's no seeing anything emotional other than what he wants to show others. It's no use._

Speaking of which, I look up when the door opens; rising when I note the white bow in his hand, the structure much like a bird's wing. "You ready?" Even though I haven't moved since he went to the Bazaar to collect some of his things that he dropped off there, I slowly nod and move forwards to take the weapon into my grasp. He nods one last time, and I follow him outside – trying to banish the ancient thoughts connected to this bow.

* * *

The wind draws my hair back behind my shoulders as we fly, a calm and relaxing feeling washing over me as we drift across the Sky Realm towards Link's first destination: Faron Woods. We fly down through the kind of faded cloud barrier now that we can and towards the end of Lake Floria – once known as Lake Hylia – where the Water Dragon, Faron, is situated.

Link had told me that Faron did not, and still does not, believe that he is the true Hero despite completing the Trials laid out for him. She must know that he defeated Demise in the past, and in the present with the—I mean, my—Statue. She must know that it was Link who is the Chosen One, not anybody else within this generation or others before and after.

He helps me off of my Loftwing when we land by the Waterfall, the spell blocking the entrance to the Ancient Cistern once Link was done in that Temple after finding the first of three Sacred Flames. We move through the tunnel into her Shrine and swim over to the platform where she . . . floats? "Faron, I have come to ask you a favour." Link states to the large Dragon.

She looks up and recognises me. "Ah, Hylia. I am honoured to be in the same room as you once more. What did you come and see me for, however? Is there something wrong?" I see the devious smirk upon her face and almost lose it. But after my days with Groose, I know now that I should not.

"I am Zelda with Hylia's memories, Faron. And I have only come because Link needs to ask something of you, which he just did – I want you to answer him." I say sternly, getting a look from her. "He's the Hero after all, and I would expect more from a protector of Hylia's land."

She smiles. "Indeed." She responds with a deep bow before turning to Link. "What do you want, boy? I didn't expect you back here for such a long time of "battling fierce foes" and "saving the one who had chosen you"."

He looks over to me with a raised eyebrow, and then looks back at her. "I need you to remove the Waterfall blocking the way into the Ancient Cistern. I want to get rid of all the monsters still thriving in there."

"I thought that you had already done that, boy. Being the "Goddess's Chosen Hero" after all."

He sighs. "Yes, but I had bigger things to deal with at the time."

She opens her mouth to say more when I step in front of him. "I will not stand here while you act so harshly towards him." He whispers for me to stop, yet no prevail is caused when I ignore his words. "You will let us both into the Ancient Cistern at my command."

She sends evils to Link before huffing. "As you wish . . . _Zelda_." She flies skywards and we rush back over to the Waterfall clearing, finding her removing the Waterfall majestically with her magic. I wish I had magic like that – and not because I once did. "Protect her in there, boy, as they may not know about their Master's death." She does not allow us to answer before she flies back towards the beginning of the Lake where her Shrine is.

"That was so mean!" I burst. "How can you listen to her saying such harsh things about—?" I remember his years with Groose. "Oh, I get it."

He sighs. "Yeah, now let's get rid of those non-existing enemies and get to the Sacred Flame before she realised that I've lied to her." I follow behind silently, trying to figure out why he would need to go near the Sacred Flame when it has done its purpose; taking his hand when he helps me across the gap broken away by the Waterfall's strength.

* * *

The Ancient Cistern is one of the most beautiful places that I have ever visited. The tranquillity of the place tied in with the pristine water is just so lovely – and especially being that I never saw this place filled with monsters, even if that makes me feel even worse for making Link do this only with Fi.

He leads me across three lily pads and into the main statue of some sort of God. He guides me up a long set of stairs_*_ and into what seems to be the room where Koloktos guards the Temple; only to find his remains sprawled all over the ground. "What happened here?"

"He was possessed with dark magic. I did what I had to so I could get to the Sacred Flame alive." I keep quiet as he guides me through the petal-walled dome and into the small shrine where the lime-green flame glows through the darkness.

"Why did you need the Flame once it has done its work?"

He moves up to it and pulls out an Empty Bottle. "Fi said that this would work for a gift if I ever ran out of ideas." I tilt my head. "I wanted to take some away as a souvenir and she told me what would happen so I should save it until later."

I nod as the Flame is consumed slightly by the Bottle, floating high above the Flame itself and . . . morphing into some sort of crystal orb. I watch in fascination as the Flame fills the orb and flies back down into Link's hand and the symbol of Farore appears in a deep green colour.

I move over quickly to look at it properly, only for him to raise it above his head and whisper: "To Faron." in Ancient Hylian, watching it fade away. He turns to me. "Fi taught me that too." He pauses. "Okay, one down and two to go."

"Why are you sending it to Faron? I thought you wanted it as a souvenir."

He smiles a little. "I want to, but I need to gift the Dragons for teaching me the parts of the Song of the Hero that I needed to fulfil Hylia's—I-I mean your wish." He briskly walks away at his "mistake" and makes his descent back to the very bottom of the Temple.

* * *

He next takes me high over the Lanayru Sand Sea, both using the Sailcloth that I gave to him during the Ritual after the Wing Ceremony to get down onto a large ship that Hylia knows of. The very ship that protects Nayru's Sacred Flame.

"Ah Link, bzzrt, and you too Your Grace, I am happy to see you both again." Skipper, the manager of the ship, greets us happily. "I heard that you wanted to see the Flame again." Link nods from my right side, placing the Sailcloth back into his pocket. "Come right this way. We made a short-cut for you so you didn't have to scale the ship to find it like last time." He laughs as he follows Skipper, me usually following him behind without word.

Link does the same here with another Empty Bottle, the sky-blue Flame (my favourite) filling the orb and casting Nayru's symbol upon it before being sent to Lanayru. Skipper bids us farewell and we travel back across the skies towards Eldin Volcano, where the final Sacred Flame belonging to Din is housed.

* * *

"Holy Farore it's hot here!" I exclaim through the silence as we make our way around the Volcano upon our Loftwing's towards the Fire Sanctuary. "I cannot believe that you could get through here without being burnt or something like tha—" _The Goddess's Gift to him: the Fireshield Earrings, duh._

He doesn't respond as he lands in the very centre of the Temple, me landing shortly behind him. "Let's just get the Flame and go. I hate this place." He says simply, pushing the double-doors leading to the Flame open with a shove. I help him along, only to stop when I see something scary inside.

A pool of dried blood on the floor, along with more spattered all over the large room.

"Link?" I beg him for an answer on what it was, seeing him not looking at it as he holds his stomach. "It's not yours, is. . .?" I stop when I know the answer. I offer my support that he doesn't take as he forces himself towards the last Flame and creates the orb; sending it to Eldin.

Shivers run up my spine when he whispers as he goes past me: "Yes, it is mine."

* * *

We return to Skyloft in silence, and Link retires to his room early; leaving me to explain where we went for the day. They allow me to go as well. _I need to do something to get him to listen to me and talk about his feelings_¸I think to myself as I change into my night-gown. I search for my hairbrush, finding it on the desk on top of a sheet of unfinished lyrics for a song that I wrote of my journey across the Surface.

_"So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." I mumble quietly, moving the brush out-of-the-way. "That's it. He'll know it if I get to sing tomorrow at the party we hold for Hylia's Day!"_

_I can't help but let my excitement out as I rush into bed, wishing for this day to be over to I can finally get the Hylia's Day that we've both wanted._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Alright, so there's not much tension now but I just wanted the Flame idea to be in there somewhere. Please don't ask me where I got it from because I honestly don't know – but I like it nonetheless :3 Still, just one more chapter to go now, and I loved writing it! So I really hope that you will enjoy, and sorry that this chapter is rushed.

_*_ = I discarded the water shoot things to save time :)

~RandomButLoved~


	4. Chapter 4: Hylia's Day

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, last chapter! This one is a lot happier once you get through some of it. I didn't honestly expect it to be so sad but it's quite cute and adorable at the end, if I do say so myself. Anyway, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do now own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Hylia's Day

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 4: Hylia's Day

(Link's POV)

A loud pounding at my door drags me back into consciousness. I literally only just fell asleep, right? I could have sworn that it was only a few minutes ago that I was settling back into bed for sleep on Hylia's Eve. I shake my head, groaning and rolling over. _It's nothing, I don't think. Probably just people coming back from the Plaza or something like—_

"Link, this is the third time that I've knocked. If you don't open the door in the next two seconds then I'm waking you up myself!" I huff and turn away from the wall against my bed, honestly not believing that Zelda is about to do what she says – as much as I should after how many times she wakes me up like this. I slowly squint my eyes open at the sound of the door creaking open, my eyes opening more when I see a massive shadow coming towards me and—

A huge weight is dumped on top of me, knocking all the air out of me. "Thanks. . ." I mutter to the person above me, finding Zelda's face and handing her a look. She only giggles in response.

"Aw, don't be such a party-pooper; it's Hylia's Day! We've got to get down to the Plaza before everyone opens their presents!" And with that, she leaps off of me and yanks me to my feet. "You better get changed. I'll meet you outside when you're done." She gives me one massive hug before skipping back out, leaving me slightly stunned as I change.

I briskly find her back out, finding the time to take in her appearance as we stroll down to the Plaza. She wears a simple deep-red dress that falls down past her knees, the hem and neckline a thick, white material - matching coloured gloves and black boots. Her hair is plaited and tossed over her right shoulder, causing her to play with it as we make our way across the island. I note the Goddess Harp tucking under her right arm and dismiss it, remembering what I had said to her by the fire.

Everyone is crowded into the Plaza, a multi-coloured flock of Loftwings here also. I can't help but smile at the joy that seems to be contagious here. I expect Zelda to let go of my hand and run over to her Father like she does every Hylia's Day, yet she shows no sign of beginning to move. _Is it because of what I had said?_ I halt her at the end of the pathway connecting to the Plaza. "You know you don't have to stay with me for the entire day because of what I had said at the bonfire."

She looks deep into my eyes, a mix of emotions clouding what she's going to say in response. "No, you've made me realise how difficult this time of year is for you." I try to look away, but she doesn't let me. "See? You can't help but feel the sadness that you try to hide from us." She pauses. "We may not be able to see most of what you bottle up, but we care enough to see that you're hurting."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have bought it up." I push myself to move towards the mass of people, even if it means leaving Zelda behind. _I can't let her worry about what I feel. It's my fault if she does things because of things that I say – even if she holds truth within her words._ I look around, dodging people and throwing back remarks about having a happy day, finding my own Loftwing resting on the outskirts of the crowd. "Don't like the crowd either?" I whisper with a smile, stroking her feathers.

I open my mouth to say more when Headmaster Gaepora's voice cuts through the group of people, making them fall silent. "Happy Hylia's Day, Skyloft, but we must head to the Lumpy Pumpkin before the festivities begin without us!" Laughter fills the air as the islanders mount their Loftwings and take to the sky, me falling near the back as I don't want to be in the group.

"I'm singing a song at the party today." I snap my gaze over to Zelda, who rides her Loftwing off to my left. "I hope you'll like it." I nod as she flies off towards Karane, knowing that I won't give more than a nod today. It takes forever to get to the Lumpy Pumpkin, or maybe it's just my mood, but everyone crowds inside when they do land - eager to get the festivities rolling.

I, myself, take my time; wondering why they want to start so fast when it's only midday. Still, I see Kina helping her father – Pumm – with the stocks of pumpkin soup; helping hand them out while her father works on making it in litres. The band plays happy and cheery music on the platform where I played the Harp with Kina once (and it was a tough crowd, let me tell you now); and many are already dancing, talking, or both.

"Zelda, it's time!" I search for her in the mass of people at the call from Karane, finding her and watching her face heat up a little. Many start cheering at the sound of her singing, which she smiles warmly at. Taking her Harp out, she moves slowly over to the platform where the rest of the band is playing, stopping when Zelda takes a seat on one of the stools.

She takes one deep breath, readying the golden instrument in her hands. I feel myself relaxing when she begins playing, only to realise that she sang some of this song to me once when she was composing it. She said that it was her version of the Goddess's Mission, yet now it has a little more meaning after I made the mistake of speaking out to her next to the fire and walking off.

_"I walked across an empty land,_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet,_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete."_

The crowd of citizens fall silent at soon as she begins singing, hushing those who dare to try to speak during the performance. Many seem to have thought that she was going to sing "All I Want This Season Is You" or a happier song, not one so meaningful to me and her. I can imagine her walking across Faron Woods with her Harp, knowing the pathway as she had walked along it as another person; seeing the waterfalls of Lake Floria change into a wide river that she wanted to sit by if she had not had to go so quickly.

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on."_

It feels like the chorus is aimed at myself, as if throughout the entire thing she wanted to know where I was and how long it was going to take me to find her before she was either captured or became too fatigued to carry on – which she did, as she had told me atop the Statue of the Goddess after the eradication of Demise.

_"I came across a fallen tree,_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me._  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

The branches must be the demonic forces that were out for her soul; no, the Goddess's soul. I used to love all the stories about the Surface, how beautiful yet barren it was supposed to be, dreaming about going there one day and finding out what the Surface was truly like – which I did. _This isn't her fault, and yet I am making it out that she is the bad guy._

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._  
_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything,_  
_So why don't we go,_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?"_

All eyes are focused on her, even mine. This is her message to me, and the time that she takes to let the music take control gives me time to decipher it. She wants me to talk about things with her, in a place where we have always been. However that could mean either realm; Sky or Surface. Only Zelda and I know fully what the Surface is capable of, others like Groose and the Headmaster only knowing small things. And yet the Sky Realm is a place that we love so much.

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on._  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

The notes soon begin to slow so her voice takes over, and I'm running out of time to think about where she wants to meet up and talk about. It is most likely the Surface, but where in such a gigantic place. The Sealed Grounds? Lake Floria? The Temple of Time? Probably not Eldin after everything that happened there, the Earth Temple and the Song of the Hero that I still haven't told her about.

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go,_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_'Cause this could be the end of everything,_  
_So why don't we go,_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?"_

The last few notes ring outwards and is devoured by silence, silence that quickly transforms into a room full of applause. She curtseys politely, giggling as the claps become louder at her gesture. She holds tightly onto her Harp as the band takes over with cheery music and she comes over to me. _It's time._ "We need to talk." I say to her quietly.

She smiles and nods. "Follow me."

She guides me back towards the exit that we first came through, ready to leave before a voice halts all of our movements. "Where are you two goin'?" We both turn, finding Groose standing before us, his hand tightly wound around Peatrice's. I'm honestly glad that they're together now, being that Groose won't be flirting with Zelda and Peatrice won't be doing the same with me. Finally I will not be called "darling" by her again! "The party's only jus' started!"

"We need to go through a few things first." I explain to him, still finding it strange to actually hold a casual conversation with him. "I'm sure we'll be back to still enjoy the festivities." We don't let anybody else stop us as I let Zelda take me outside and to the very edge of the diving platform. "Um, where are we actually going to talk? Don't say that you're going to push me off again?"

She laughs. "Nope, my pushing days are over. I just want to talk with you somewhere rather private and where we actually will feel safe." She jumps off of the edge of the platform, me following hastily behind her; calling for my Loftwing and following the girl and her lilac-coloured Loftwing to wherever she wants to take me.

* * *

"Okay, so you've bought us down to Faron's region. But where are we actually going?" I've said this a lot during the trek down here. The slightly faded cloud barrier has allowed some Loftwings through at a time, and Zelda's leading me towards the one place that I never really wanted to visit again after so long despite it's beauty: Skyview Spring. "Oh."

She guides her Loftwing down into the Spring. "If you're going to talk, then we might as well do it in a place that only we know about." _When she said that, I thought that she meant a less-traumatising place; even if that was only the boss room itself_, I think to myself as I bring my Loftwing into the land beneath us. I awkwardly dismount and look around, the eerie vibe from this place still here. "And I can tell that this place freaks you out."

"Me? Nah. This place is like home for me!" I reply stupidly. She can easily tell that I'm lying. What can I say, although? It's not like I'm good at lying when I obviously don't mean it. She takes my hand and leads me over the spot where I Skyward Struck the second crest that gave me the Ruby Tablet, memories stirring deep within me. "So, you've given me the message. Nice singing, by the way."

She smiles. "Thanks, and let's get onto that." She sits me down and takes both of my hands. "What you said on the night of the bonfire has had its truth in it." I try to stop her, though she halts me with a look. "Our relationship has been worse lately because of everything that has happened, and we both know that we want to fix it as best as we can. However, we need to address our problems first?"

"Such as?"

She sighs. "Like what the real reason for you locking yourself away and not letting others in, in addition to me doing the same yet on a slightly smaller scale - if that's being fair." I nod. _Of course that is fair._ She pauses, deep in thought. "Why have you been so quiet? I know that this time of year is bad and the Goddess's—I mean, my—mission has had a big toll on you. But you're worrying me, and I need to know what is going on in your mind."

I sit for a few moments in silence, processing the information. _I have to tell her, especially since she wants answers now. . ._ "Ever since the Mission ended, we've both been struggling but. . ." She squeezes my hands, offering her support without words. "I hear things, Zel. I don't know what to do with myself when I do."

"What do you hear?" She queries after a pause.

I gulp. "Y-Your screams, his laughter when the ritual was complete, my own cries of pain, I hear it all. I only slept well last night for once. And I. . ." A shiver courses down my spine. "I feel like it's going to happen again, that I'm going to keep losing you and everything that I've got. I have to occupy myself and make sure that I don't get too attached into relationships that are going to fail. I've lost trust in everyone."

She processes the information as best she can. "Look at me." She says when I find myself avoiding her eyes. "_Look at me_." I shift my gaze up a little. She plants her hands on my shoulders. "Listen to my words. What you experienced here was a test that I never wanted anyone to go through, especially not somebody who I love and care about so much. I won't lie that I haven't been feeling the same sort of things as you but you need to relax, as difficult as that sounds." She pauses. "You look so tense."

I smile sheepishly. "I-I can't help it. . ."

"I'm going to help you through this, and this is what we're going to do. We're going back up to that party and we're going to dance until our feet drop off. We're going to talk to everyone and anyone who passes us. Then you're going to open the gifts that we got you and then keep going until you fall asleep on my shoulder so I can fly you back home, capiche?"

I'm definitely taken back by her words, yet I can only answer her when she draws me to my feet and starts to take me over to our Loftwings. "Wait, why did we come down here when we could have just talked outside?" She turns to me with a smile.

"So I could do this properly without being interrupted." Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, she drops my hand and kisses me full on the lips; holding me in place, not that I really mind that is. I hesitate at first, only to remember her words from a few moments ago and ease myself into it - letting my eyes slide shut as the roaring of the waterfalls take over and—

**_Squawk!_**

I leap away and wrap my arm around her, my entire body tensing up after I stupidly managed to relax for a few moments . . . until I realise what made the noise. "Really? I jump at _that_?" Zelda laughs a little. "I'll do as you say but don't expect me to stay relaxed for more than a few minutes when there's music and people and . . . just loads of stuff going on."

She giggles and hugs me tightly, pulling away when we realise that we need to be getting back. _All this trekking between Realms and yet I never thought that it would be so worth it._

* * *

The trip back feels a lot shorter than what I had first expected. Maybe it's because I've talked about a little part of my problems. Ah, I don't know, but at least we managed to kiss before we left – despite me jumping out of my skin like usual. I really need to sort that out if I'm going to "relax" during today's festivities. To be quite honest, I am rather excited over today. The white blanket over the island, the presents, the joyous spirit covering the area; it's the best time to begin sorting out my problems.

As soon as we land back on the island belonging to the Lumpy Pumpkin, Zelda carts me inside and shoves me into the very centre of the crowd. People ask where we went straight away, and Zelda forces me to answer with a simple look from her. "I wanted to congratulate her for her song without all the voices in the way." I respond with simply, getting a glance of her that says: "That'll do".

This is how most of the day goes. Zelda forcing me to talk to tens of people over the space of hours that I don't have the time to count. I'm always on my feet, finding my jaw aching from laughing and talking in addition to my feet tingling after however much time from walking all over and dancing with Zelda for ages.

Still, I don't think about anything during the day other than having fun. The day quickly steeps into night and before I know it, everybody's dancing underneath the chandelier that I helped pay for after it broke. By who? Oh, some kid that I've never met before. Me? Nah! N-Not me at all! Zelda rests her head on my shoulder, almost falling asleep on me.

"You did it." She mumbles. "How do you feel?"

As much as I want to see her face when I talk, I let her stay where she is. "Never better. But I couldn't have done any of it without you making me talk in the Spring and all night." She mutters something in reply, yet I can't hear it because of how quiet she is. "What was that?" This time, I do pull her head up, finding her falling asleep on me. "Wow, and _I'm_ the sleepyhead."_*****_.

I take her over to the door, thankfully getting help from her as she's gladly still slightly conscious. It's incredibly dark outside but thankfully my Loftwing can _finally_ fly at night. I whistle for her and mount, helping Zelda on too— "So glad that it worked." I tilt my head at her, watching her eyes open so suddenly and her to just lose her fatigue. "What you looking at, Linky? Did you really think that I would do a you?"

I gently nudge my Loftwing's side, urging her into flight. "Um . . . yeah?"

She laughs. "Don't you know that we'll be the only ones in Skyloft if we go back now?" She leans away and places her hand on my chest as my Loftwing soars through the sky. "You're incredibly slow, aren't you?" _I should have realised sooner. . ._ "Just the two of us walking through a winter wonderland underneath the moonlight, sitting by the fire in the Academy's kitchen; I am pretty good at getting things I want with good acting."

"When I said that we weren't as close, is this your gift to me?" She smirks. "I'll take that as a yes then." She shakes her head. "Then I'm going to have to endure a lot worse than being manipulated into leaving a party I was enjoying." I smirk at her fake-pout.

"No, this is your Hylia's Day gift." She rummages through a bag that I never realised was there before, bringing out a beautifully wrapped present covered in golden paper and a red bow. She places it into my hand. "Well, go on, then." I breathe out a laugh as I slowly rip away the paper, feeling myself becoming stunned at what I find.

A large Pictograph, an invention from Gondo, sits in the centre of a home-made frame. I thought that it would be fancy silver, but it makes me feel even happier that she went out of her way to actually make this when it's not really her thing. Both mine and her name is carved into the wood, and the Pictograph is of us two in the snow from a few years ago. "I love it. . ." I breathe out, looking deep into her eyes. I wrap one hand around her while dragging my hand across the wood grain. "And now you've made me feel bad for my gift to you."

She goes a little giddy as I pull out a small, wrapped box from my pocket. The box is covered in dark-blue paper and silver ribbon. She pulls it apart and opens the tiny box inside, revealing a long silver chain with a large purple-coloured pendant on the bottom; the pendant shaped into a crescent moon. _Hopefully she doesn't recognise it._ I know that you like night-time more than day and I didn't know what else to get."

I look away, making her hold my cheek. "I know that the necklace was your mom's." _Dang it._ "And I know how much it means for you to give one of your only memories of her away to another." Tears brim at the edges of her eyes from the corner of my eye. "It's so beautiful, Link. I cannot thank you enough for it." She kisses me. "Thank-you."

I feel my Loftwing thud against the island, and I help Zelda off of my Loftwing. She slips onto the ground, only to giggle after a few moments and places the necklace over her head, the pendant catching the moonlight. I kneel and wipe away her tears with my thumb. "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

She takes my hand, allowing me to help her up. "I know. But come on, let's put your photo in your room and make a fire." We both lean in for a kiss before walking through the blanket of snow towards the Academy. "Best Hylia's Day ever."

I squeeze our locked hands, lightly kissing her rosy cheek. "Yep, and only another year until we can live it again." I laugh when she groans and—smashes a snowball into my face. "When did you get that?!" She winks and runs off, pulling another one out of her bag. _When she slipped!_ "You're _so_ good at acting!" She laughs and throws another, pouting when I miss.

"I know!" And with that, we run towards the Academy – tossing and dodging snowballs flying through the night sky. _Best Hylia's Day ever indeed. . ._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ And that's Hylia's Day done! I wish you all happy holidays! I hope that you have a wonderful day whatever you do or don't celebrate! I wish you to have a very good new year, as I want this unlucky year family wise to be over; yet the happiness you guys have given me and the will to keep going to go over into every other year that I keep writing, which will hopefully be a lot :3

_*****_ = This was a quote from a previous story of mine: Dancing In The Moonlight.

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
